


Hot Damn

by ibonekoen



Series: Punk Western AU [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/pseuds/ibonekoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partially inspired by Pink's <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFu3YzRnyDU">Trouble</a> video</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Damn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tronzler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronzler/gifts).



> Inspired by a punk western AU rp verse with a friend :D

Clint brushes some dust off the brim of his black cowboy hat before settling it on his head. Time for the sheriff of this tiny town to make the rounds. Loki'll be expecting an update on the situation when he rides into town at the end of the week, and he likes detailed reports of the citizens' daily activities.

Clint doesn't really see the point; it ain't as if anything ever _happens_ in the town; to begin with, there ain't much to the little town. There's the sheriff's office and the general store, the doctor's office and the undertaker. Then there's the saloon.

He saves that for last, when he's finished visiting with the other townspeople. He walks into the saloon, takes his usual seat at the table by the door and waits. His eyes skim the crowd, but it's unnecessary — he spotted her the moment he walked in and she hasn't left the corner of his eye.

Miss Stephanie is the prettiest of Madam Natasha's ladies, and she's held Clint's interest from the moment she waltzed into town on a stagecoach three years ago, blonde curls bouncing with every step.  
  
She spies him across the room and gives him a wink before turning away from the gentleman eyeballing her chest at the table she's just served. Clint watches the sashay of her hips as she makes her way back over to the bar, and then she's heading his way with a clean shot glass and a bottle of single malt whiskey on her tray.

"Compliments of the house, Sheriff Barton," she says with a sultry little lilt that sets fire to his blood. She bends over a little farther than necessary when she sets the shot glass and bottle on the table in front of him, and he's too much of a gentleman to not ogle what's given to him.

She gives him another wink when she straightens back up. "Enjoy." She starts to walk away, and his hand snakes out to grasp her wrist, his grip just tight enough to impede her movement.

"You free tonight?" he asks as he pushes his hat back and smirks up at her.

She grins as she sweeps her gaze over him, smoldering eyes just adding to the heat building in his belly. "I think I've got an opening in my schedule. Why don't you drop by after closing time and I'll tell you for sure then?"

He smirks and pours out a shot, holding the glass aloft. "I'll be here with bells on, ma'am."

She matches his smirk with one of her own and then winks as he knocks back the shot. He smirks and watches her saunter away to help more customers, and all he can think is _Damn..._


End file.
